


Dean and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Plane

by zyco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute hand holding, Dean on a plane, Fluff, M/M, dean terrified on said plane, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyco/pseuds/zyco
Summary: Dean boards a plane and is seated next to an uncomfortably hot stranger while he is simply uncomfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fluff fic based on a prompt from angelecas on Tumblr :)

Dean rode to the airport in his cab, dreading the next few hours. Dean hates flying, but he loves Sam, so he's flying out to him for Christmas. It's a 4 hour flight and he's not excited. 

The cab pulls up to the drop off zone and Dean exits with his suitcase. He extends the handle and can feel his hand getting sweaty against it. Nervously, he heads through the line to check in.

He's sent on to security (he's pretty sure the guards are suspicious of him, as he's sweating bullets) and he puts his case on the conveyor belt. Just as he begins to fiddle with his belt buckle, he catches the eye of a very well dressed and...handsome guy.

The stranger has clear blue eyes and a messy tuff of black hair. He's wearing a long gray coat and black slacks. God, he's gorgeous. Dean is caught wide-eyed staring at the man before he's snapped back to reality by the security guard.

Dean makes it through security, but he's lost the stranger. Ah well. He shoots off a text to let Sam know he made it through security. Sam responds within seconds.

Received at 6:47pm:  
>Nice. When are you boarding?  
Received at 6:47pm:  
>Also, did the security randomly select you? I figured you'd look so nervous that you might not make it through. 

Sent at 6:48:  
>Ha. No. They almost did though  
Sent at 6:48:  
>I'm boarding in like 10 mins

Received at 6:50:  
>I told you to wake up earlier :)

Sent at 6:51:  
>Whatever mom

The flight begins boarding and Dean gets in line. He makes his way through and shoves his carry-on into the space above his seat. Once he's tangled with closing the damn thing, he ducks down to sit. 

He's sitting next to the stranger from earlier. Oh god. 

He sits down and tries to subtly wipe the sweat off his palms. The stranger smiles a bit tiredly and Dean is simultaneously terrified and mesmerized. He smiles back as best he can, sits down, and immediately pulls out his mp3 to drown his fears in Metallica. 

He barely hears the announcement begin, but he removes his earbuds in time to hear the flight attendant begin explaining safety procedures. She's describing where the barf bags are (Dean takes note), how to lower the oxygen masks, and how to remove the seat in case of emergency. The more she explains, the more terrified Dean gets. He's pretty sure his seat partner can see his discomfort, but he remains silent. 

They're asked to turn off their devices and prepare for takeoff. When Dean looks down, he can see his hand visibly shaking. 

Feeling a light hand on his shoulder, he turns. The stranger is looking at him with concerned, crystal blue eyes. 

"Are you okay? Do you need medical assistance or something?" he asks. 

"N-no, no," Dean chokes out. "I'm just scared of flying." 

The other man looks at him sympathetically. "You can hold my hand if you want," he offers. 

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I'll be good. I'll be fine. Just gotta remember where the barf bags are, ya know?" Dean laughs nervously. And suddenly, the plane begins to move.

Dean grips the armrests of the seat as the big metal death machine rolls forward, increasing in speed. His heart is nearly pumping out of his chest and he's pretty sure his entire outfit is soaked in sweat at this point. The plane begins to lift and immediately, there's some wobbling Dean wasn't emotionally prepared for. 

"Oh, fuck," Dean whispers aggressively and, almost instinctively, he grabs the strangers hand. The other man is nonplussed and grips Dean's hand comfortingly, interlacing their fingers.

As the plane begins to level out, Dean pretty much refuses to release the stranger's hand, holding it in a terrified death grip. The man smiles again, dazzling Dean. He begins running his thumb over Dean's in a soothing way. Dean rests his head back and closes his eyes, trying to focus on breathing calmly. 

What feels like hours pass, although it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes. He opens his eyes and begins to release the stranger's hand. 

He realizes that the other man isn't letting go. He looks over and sees that the other man has completely fallen asleep. The hot stranger fell asleep holding Dean's hand. Oh my god. 

Dean doesn't want to wake him so he tries to keep as still as possible. He glances down to see if his hands are sweating and catches a glance of the man's bag that's sitting between his legs. The name "Cas" is embroidered onto the handle. 

Dean smiles and silently thanks Cas for helping him survive their initial takeoff. At that moment (as if Cas knew he was being thought about), Cas's head falls quietly to the side and comes to a rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean stiffens immediately. The hot stranger is now sleeping on Dean's shoulder while holding his hand. Oh Jesus. 

But... it's almost nice. His hair is soft and smells good. His hand is warm, and his deep, even breathing is actually making Dean tired. Maybe if he just slept through the flight...

~~~~~

The flight attendant walks down the aisle, offering snacks and drinks to passengers. She passes by a really cute couple holding hands - one with a shock of black hair sleeping on his boyfriend's shoulder, and the other with a rugged look to him, resting his cheek peacefully on the top of the other's head. It's honestly adorable.


End file.
